Generally, a food packing paper consists of synthetic resin, and is widely used in packing various fruits, vegetables, raw meat and processed foods, etc.
The food packing papers include a bag, sachet, pouch, wrap, etc., which can be often found in grocery stores, and are referred to as flexible packing materials since they can hold and seal things with any sizes or forms. Such flexible packing materials are ones that make materials produced by a plastic film, or materials having flexibility such as a paper, an aluminium foil, fiber, etc. into the forms having plural-layers or multi-layers and then make them into an envelope or film form so as to adapt characteristics of contents.
Recently, as consumers seeking for natural-, organic-, environment friendly-materials, etc. are increased, packages having the various functionalities are developing by reflecting such trends in the flexible packing paper.
For example, Korean Patent No. 10-0666528 relates to an antimicrobial food packing paper and the process for preparing thereof, and more specifically relates to an antifungal food packing paper and the process for preparing thereof, which comprises using natural pulp as the paper material while adding a large amount of emulsion rosin sizing agent in the sheet paper process and raw paper-preparing process, wherein out-added sizing agent is added so as to reinforce a water-resistance, performing a pigment coating on one side of the raw paper to be an outer surface of the packing paper to reinforce the beauty of the appearance, and coating and then drying an antimicrobial solution wherein fine silver-nano particles are dispersed to form an uniform antimicrobial membrane so that a continuous sterilizing power is developed by the stabilized silver-nano particle, which is no-harmful to human body even the food is directly contacted with the food packing paper.
Further, in addition to the functionality as mentioned above, there were efforts to reflect said trend by imparting feelings that the paper has to the packing paper via finishing methods using a paper or paper-like material, or a matte coating liquid, and the like.
However, the packing papers which the feelings that the existing paper has are imparted have various disadvantages in view of safety, processability, price, etc., and thus they have disadvantages that they are not easy to practically apply and the efficiency thereof is lowered.
Specifically, in the prior art, one skilled in the art has used the finishing method which a paper/plastic film laminate or parchment paper is used as a paper or paper-like material, or which is coated by using a matte coating liquid. However, in the case of the paper/plastic film laminate, although the real paper is laminated on the outer-surface or in the middle of the plastic, there was problems of complicated finishing process and high price, and in the case of the parchment paper wherein the plastic film is manufactured by the same process as the paper, it had both the property of plastic film and paper feeling, but it had problems of high price and limited printing, and in the case of the finishing method which is coated by using the matte coating liquid, it visually imparted the matte effect of the paper, but there was a problem that it does not impart the tactile sensation of the paper.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a coating composition capable of embodying a feel in the food packing paper which can solve the above-mentioned problems while also reflecting the recent trends.
Prior Art: Korean Patent No. 10-0666528 B1 (Publication Date: Jan. 19, 2007)